Workpiece positioners are known which are capable of moving a workpiece from a load/unload zone to a work zone where, for example, an arc welding operation is performed on the workpiece. One known workpiece positioner includes a movable beam or frame which is capable of rotating back and forth through an angle of about 180.degree.. First and second workpiece holders are positioned on the movable frame. As the frame rotates from the load/unload zone to the work zone, the workpiece is inverted, i.e., rotated 180.degree.. With some workpieces, it is necessary that the workpiece be returned to its initial orientation before work begins on the workpiece. In order to effect rotation of the workpiece back to its initial orientation, an indexing device is provided.
The indexing device is mounted to a fixed frame. Once the workpiece holder and its workpiece have been moved to the work zone, a portion of the indexing device extends to the workpiece holder and effects rotation of the holder through 180.degree.. Hence, after rotation, the workpiece is in substantially the same orientation in the work zone as it was when loaded onto the workpiece holder in the load/unload zone. However, due to this indexing step, there is a time delay after the workpiece has been moved to the work zone before work may begin on the workpiece. This time delay or added cycle time is undesirable.